Meet the Uchihas
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married...with six children that trying to find who they really are. Are they playgirls and emo boys, or either responsible children able to continue the Uchiha clan? (AU)R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Suki and the evil twins

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Suki Uchiha was looking out of her window. The rain was falling out of her window in a way she loved. It was one of the days she felt depressive because she had nothing to do at all. It was 12 at the morning and the time seemed to stop. Yep, Suki hated Sundays. They were..._annoying_.

She lied on her bed and put her pillow on her face. _What kind of mental war is this?_, she thought. Well, the fact that last night she came home at 02:00 at night and not at 23:00 as she had told her parents, made things a bit worst. Seriously, three weeks without going out was so unfair! Okay, and she was a bit drunk too. But, come on, her parents had been seventeen once too. Hadn't they been drunk or late? _Pff, stupid parent rules._

Suki bit her lip thinking about last night. It had been so...kawaii. Her BFF, Hitomi, was making the best parties in Konoha. At least her parents let her go there. _Yeah, if Hitomi's mom wasn't mom's best friend, I wouldn't probably go there!_, she thought. Hitomi's mom, Ino, was really nice and she even let them play the cooks in their kitchen when they were young.

Hitomi was her best friend since Suki could remember herself. They had grown up together and they had a lot of fun together. Suki would love to have Hitomi's long blond hair. Instead of that, Suki had her dad's raven hair. _Annoying._

Everyone that met her, would say "You look exactly like your father, sweetie" or something like that. Her dad used to tell her she had to be proud for being an Uchiha because she had that Sharingan thing and she had also to be proud to have it and blah blah blah, boring dad words.

"Being an Uchiha is booooring." she said aloud and took her iPod and put the headphones in her ears.

'Devils Don't Fly' by Natalia Kills. Perfection. Suki could separate the teens in Konoha in two groups. The teens that liked her and the others that felt jealous for her. True, she really wanted to have blond hair like Hitomi but her looks was something that no boy in Konoha had ignored. And there were many teens, both girls and boys, that she was friends with. The other group now were girls (most of them at least) that were jealous of her looks, money, life, everything. And they sometimes made her shiver with her creepy starings.

Her phone rang and looked at the ID. Haruto. Suki sighed and touched the end call button her phone. That fatty pervert annoyed her a lot. Her mom used to tell her not to say anything bad about Haruto because he was a good boy and his father, Choji, knew Suki's parents. However, he was really annoying. He was in love with Suki-no, sorry, he was _obsessed_ with her. Suki wouldn't be surprised if he had a closet in his room with a thousand of her photos and candles around them. The thought of his chubby hands touching her photos made her shiver. And he was a creep too! Suki wanted so much to erase the memory of him touching her butt last night, "by accident". Well, the slap Suki gave him then, was an accident too!

And there were many boys like Haruto in Konoha. And many of them were good looking, other good looking but total perverts. The point was that Suki liked to play the difficult-to-touch bitch in front of them. The truth was she didn't gave a stare to all those 'kittens'. Her stare belonged only to one boy.

Hideki

She was the only boy she would even jump out of her window for. Everything on him was great. And he had a motorcycle too, and Suki loved motorcycles. But...he had a girlfriend. That stupid fuckin' bitch that Suki hated, Gina. God, she hated that girl so much! Not only because she had Hideki, but also because she was so annoying and...ANNOYING she couldn't stand it!

Her thoughts were interrupted when the two canibbals she had in her house ran in her room. Without knocking. Yuki and Hikari were the most annoying twins in the whole world. In the whole universe. But they were her baby sisters. At least two of the five younger siblings she had.

"That's my rabbit you idiot!" Yuki screamed to Hikari. Unlike to Suki, they had both pink hair like their mom and big green eyes, also like their mother. And the other _annoying _fact about them was that they were completely identical. Suki slowly stared at them. Hikari was holding the fluffy toy rabbit in her hands and Yuki was shouting to take it.

"You'll never get it even if mom gets blue horns on her head!" Hikari shouted. Hikari's voice was darker than Yuki's, who's voice was a normal ten-year-old-girl's voice. _So different personalities_, Suki thought.

"Okay, shut the hell up and get out of my room!" Suki shouted at them and they both stared at her. "What? Don't you understand what these ten simple words mean? Because if not, then I'll have to show you!" She screamed and got up. The twins stuck their tongues out to the their sister and got out of her room running.

Suki let herself to fall again on her bed. She heard someone knock the door.

"I think I told you-oh hey mom." Suki said as she saw her mom at the door. Unlike any other thirty six year old moms Suki knew, her own mom looked much more younger than her real age. But still she was her mom.

She smile at her daughter and sat on her bed next to her. "Sweetie, I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Suki's onyx eyes met Sakura's emerald eyes. "What about it?"

"Well...we hadn't had the chance to _talk _about the party, actually." her mom said.

Suki looked at her fingernails. "What should we talk about it? I think we had enough fight." Gosh, melodrama was one of her favorite parts in her relationship with her parents. And she was really good at it.

"Suki, you have to understand that me and your dad are worried about you, because we love you so much." her mom said. _Oh not again with the lovey dovey mumbo-jumbo_, Suki thought annoyed.

"If you loved me then why am I grounded now?" Suki said and looked at her mom with big puppy eyes.

"Because, you have to understand what you did was wrong." Sakura said calmly. Suki stood up and looked at her mom angrily a bit.

"I can understand that even if you don't punish me like that!" Suki said annoyed.

"Okay" Sakura said. "And...was that boy there too?" She raised an eyebrow to her daughter.

"What boy? Hideki?" Suki asked and felt her cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, him"Sakura said. "Look, Suki, be careful with this boy, seriously-"

"Mom, I really know how to protect myself, I'm not six years old anymore." Suki interrupted her mom.

"Suki-"The sound of Suki's phone stopped Sakura for continueing. Suki took it in her palm and saw the ID.

Hitomi

* * *

**So how was that? Should I continue?PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**~Elfriede~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Katzumi, Miyoko and Akimi

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Belongs to superstar MASASHI KISHIMOTO! (applause)**

* * *

When Katzumi Uchiha's sister was angry, it meant that his life was becoming a living hell. But the worst when she was angry AND PMSing.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the maniac screamed at him and he slowly took his face from his hands and looked at her with his black eyes hidden behind his raven locks that were falling on his face.

"What do you want me to do, Miyoko?" Katzumi asked his sister. "It's your problem, not mine, seriously." And since when was his problem Miyoko's personal life? Just because he was her brother, that didn't mean he had to hear her complaining about everything.

Miyoko looked at him with her big dark green eyes, fully annoyed, "You're such a fucker." she told him with her hands on her hips and got out of his room. _Silence_, he thought. He heard loud footsteps along the corridor out of his door and the screams of his younger sisters, Yuki and Hikari. He stood up from his bed and turned on his laptop. Sunday and raining...the only thing he really wanted was to surf the Net.

He logged in at his Facebook account looking at photos of his friends. He felt something in his chest when he saw one name. Meiko Kadono. He clicked on her profile and started looking at her photos. After the seventh photo he seriously started feeling his pants tighten. Why was that girl making him crazy? No, she wasn't one of his hundred fangirls at school. And that was the worst. Her long red hair, her big innocent eyes, and her perfect pink lips drove him up the wall. She looked like an angel, but everyone knew that she was the most popular playgirl at his school. And that gave some hopes with her.

He was at a porn site when they door opened. He immediately jumped on his desk and sat on his laptop. His youngest sister, Akimi, was in his room staring innocently at him.

"Why are you sitting on the table?" Akimi asked him.

"None of your business" Katzumi told her. "What do you want?" Akimi looked at him with her big black eyes behind her glasses. Her cheeks went a bit red.

"I-I just wanted you to help me with my drawing." she simply said and looked at the floor. Akimi was only five years old and she was the youngest of the Uchiha children. And sometimes Katzumi couldn't understand her.

"Okay, then." he said softly. "Show me." Akimi's face shined and gave him her drawing. There were eight people with a house that was smaller than them next to them. On the top of her drawing she had written "my family."

"I need help with your, mum's, Hikari's, Yuki's and Miyoko's eyes." Akimi explained. "I can't decide which green is better for their eyes." she continued and showed him three markers with sades of green. Katzumi took them in his hands and looked at them.

"Well, you should definately use the dark green one for Miyoko's eyes and for the rest of us you could use the emerald one." Katzumi said. Akimi looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you big brother." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran out of the room happily. She seemed so small in front of him.

"Hn." Katzumi said and sat on his chair and opened his laptop again.

_Bad boy._

* * *

Sakura walked in the living room after Suki told her she had to talk with Hitomi. Whatever. She walked to the couch and sat. _What is Sasuke supposed to do when I'll be gone?_, she thought.

The same moment Sasuke walked down the stairs and sat next to her. "I haven't seen you a lot today" Sasuke told her and smiled at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her as she saw her expression.

"I'm just worried about the travel." Sakura explained and Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, three weeks away from you and the kids seems...so long."

"Aa." Sasuke said. "Look, everything's gonna be fine. Seriously."

"Okay." Sakura said. "But I have to tell the kids. Tonight." She smiled and him and kissed him.

They heard some footsteps and then Yuki's "Ewwwwww, mom and dad are kissing!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbye mummy

The dinner in the Uchiha mansion was quiet. The only sound that someone could hear were the cutlery as they were touching the plates. Also, the sound of Yuki chewing her food.

"Yuki, eat with your mouth shut." Suki commented annoyed and moved her fork on her steak in a boring way.

"No one asked you" Yuki murmured and sent a dead look to her oldest sister. Suki tried to kick her under the table but her kick found Hikari instead of Yuki.

"HEY WHY DID YOU KICK ME?" Hikari screamed like a maniac.

"Girls!" Sakura said and looked at them with the "mom" look. The girls continued eating their food.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He held her hand sweetly. "So" Sakura started "I have to announce you something".

All six children looked at her. "Well" Sakura continued "I will have to leave you for some time...-"

"Are you breaking up with dad?" Miyoko interrupted her.

"No, Miyoko, of course not" Sakura answered and took a breath "A big university asked me to go there and show them my medical skills, since as they say I'm a good doctor."

"You're the best doctor in the world, mummy." Akimi said sweetly.

"Thank you Akimi" she said and smiled at her youngest child."So, I'll be there for two months-"

"TWO MONTHS?"

"What?"

"YOU'LL LEAVE US FOR TWO MONTHS?"

"MUMMY DON'T GO!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING US?"

"Two months, sounds good to me." Everyone looked at Suki. "I mean, it's for her job, for Pete's sake!" she corrected.

"Mummy, please don't leave us." Akimi said and stood up and hugged her mom.

"It will be only for two months, guys." Sakura said. "And after all your dad will be here." The six children stared at their dad. He stared back at them.

"Awkard." Suki murmured.

* * *

"Goodbye mummy." Akimi said and hugged her mom tightly.

"Sweetie I'll be back before you even say 'hiccap'." Sakura said and kissed her sweetly. After she had good byed everyone she kissed Sasuke.

"I love you." he told her.

"Me too."she said and smiled. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

She waved and walked to the airplane.

Katzumi looked at their dad. "I guess, we are with dad now."

* * *

**Well, it's not that the children don't love their dad. It's just that Sasuke is Sasuke and is not that emotional like Sakura. Anyway, this will be changed.^_^**

**~Elfriede~(don't forget to leave your critics!)**


End file.
